Lyli Var'nio
Biography Early Life Lyli was born on Vey'dev during 9 BBY. Her parents were the Emperor and Empress of the planet, so she was born into comfort and luxury, albeit at the level of a backwater planetary system government. She grew up in this surroundings, never realizing that she was Force-sensitive and quite powerful. Life for her was carefree and her parents paid large sums of credits to get her some of the best teachers and instructors in the area. They wanted her to have a diverse education. While she learned about the history of the galaxy, different languages and other things, she was also taught how to fight, instructed in Teras Kasi as soon as it was feasible. Her life was good. It was far more than most of her fellow Vey'devians, something that the people resented. Her parents worked the people hard to scratch out their existence, and some part of the population was constantly in some stage of rebellion. It was at her father's knee that she learned to be ruthless and cold, traits that would form the backbone of her personality in the years to come. She learned the art of seduction from her mother. She was taught that men were beneath her and tools to use to achieve her objective. There were few men worthy of respect and equality. Her father happened to be one of those persons. During this time, she began to exert control over her Force powers, realizing what it was and that she could control it. She never told her parents, and when she finally decided to do so, disaster struck. When she was seventeen, her life would change forever. Assault on the Palace The Rebels and the mercenaries had beaten Lyli's parents' troops back so far that they were able to plot out a plan to assault the palace. These plans went unnoticed by the Emperor and Empress. They were too busy doing personal work for a Sith lord. The two had been discussing with the Sith lord about Lyli going to learn from him. He had expressed an interest in Lyli, though none of the three told Lyli that she was Force sensitive. She decided one day to tell her parents that she had a feeling that she was Force sensitive. It just happened that the day she went to tell her parents this was the day that the mercenaries and the rebels attempted their plan. She was in the palace's main chamber when the enemy forces attacked. She watched as her parents were gunned down and killed. Lyli was devastated and the enemy soldiers were turning towards her. She instinctively reached into the Force. She used the Dark Side for the first time in her life, and though she knew nothing and had no real training, was able to conjure up Force Lightning. She had two targets in mind, a man and a woman who had fired the shots that killed her parents. It just so happened that the two she killed were the parents of a then ten year old Akain Karna. In the confusion created by this demonstration of raw power, a servant was able to grab Lyli and drag her out of the palace's main chamber before the enemy forces could get to her. He got her to a transport and sent her offworld. She was sent to a system that her parents had begun to exert control over so that they would have a safehouse, in case something happened, and a place for their fledgling government to expand through. Lyli had no interest in ruling the people though. She left that to a series of magistrates and governors, organizing things so that there would be no infighting. She then dedicated her life to finding and destroying every member of the mercenary group that had killed her parents. But she refused to let the pain and suffering stop there. She decided to kill off all of their children and relatives as well. No one was to be spared her wrath. But she needed training. It was then that the servant told her about Zohmaj Hauc and her parents' plans. She found Hauc, and after reminding him of the plans that he and her parents' had made, began to study with him. It was soon clear that she and Erik Muir's former padawan, Vlan Korensan were Hauc's two primary pupils. He put a lot into their education of the Force. Training Not only did he teach them, but other senior members of the Bringers of Dawn. Lyli learned more and more and became able to manipulate the minds and hearts of the people around her better and better. Though Hauc refused to allow them to leave, she would constantly do more research on the people of the mercenary group that had killed her parents. She would escape from the confines of Hauc's training center and venture out into the galaxy, to find and kill the people. When she returned, she would always be punished. Deprived of food and drink or sleep, physically and mentally tortured. But she was never killed nor was she thrown out for breaking Hauc's rules. He merely increased the security detail that followed her. Slowly she realized that it was all part of Hauc's plan for training her. He knew that she desired revenge and she was learning how to move about undetected by powerful Force users in order to get out of the base and off planet. In addition It built upon her natural skills at evasion and escape, turning her into a powerful escape artist. Finally, it satisfied her innate bloodlust and gave her the hope that her live's quest, the only thing that she was living for could eventually be accomplished. Slowly she grew in power and eliminated more and more of the mercenaries. She killed men, women, and children, sparing none for any reason. She decided to keep the son of the two people who had killed her parents as her last target. Lyli wanted to come full circle with her quest, so she saved Akain Karna for the last. Her training was completed and she was sent to Darth Sirena to help her establish her Sith Sisterhood. While she was helping Sirena, she would accomplish her goal and then set her sights on Akain Karna. Nexus at Nexus Lyli came to Nexus and then got permission to dock on board. After she secured her transport, she spoke to some of the common people on the station and found out where the meeting was being held. After that, she was able to find out where the Jedi were staying. She headed to the area and hid from the Jedi, utilizing the Force to hide her presence in the Force, a skill taught to her by Hauc during her training. Being outside of the Tasiv and Imperial gateway, she was somewhat protected by whatever the Jedi would be able to do to her and she knew this. Once she saw Akain, she reached through the Force into his mind. She had decided to do some intelligence gathering on the last person on her list of people to kill. Lyli had decided that for this final kill, she was going to do something different from her normal strategy. Instead of killing her opponent, she was going to make her foe come to her and fight him on her own terms. That meant making him angry and pushing him as close to the Dark Side as she could. Thus, she needed to find Akain's weakness. What she found was interesting. Akain had no weakness. But what was also interesting to note was his feelings towards Caitlyn DeVries, a female padawan from Coruscant who Kalja Leidias had taken on as her second padawan. She realized that to get to Akain she needed to harm Caitlyn DeVries. While she had masked herself well, she hadn't been perfect at it, in her excitement at getting to Akain. Both Daer'Gunn, the Jedi Grandmaster, and Caitlyn DeVries were able to pick up on what she'd done. Daer'Gunn called the two padawans towards him away from the exit to the Jedi area. Akain went inside of his mind to figure out what Lyli had done. He saw that she'd learned about what he thought concerning his fellow Jedi. In Akain's mind, he stored information regarding different people in "rooms" with their names on them. He saw that Caitlyn's room had been forcably broken into. She had learned everything that he thought about Caitlyn, in particular his feelings towards her. Angered beyond degree, Akain went after Lyli, heading towards the Tasiv and Imperial soldiers that stood between Lyli and himself. Before he could reach her however, Kalja Leidias managed to stop him. She reasoned with him, exposing what she could understand of Lyli's plan and getting him to stand down. However, the problem of Lyli Var'nio had only been temporary solved for the Jedi. Lyli had considered that something like this would happen. It was fine, merely part of her ever adapting plan. She knew now Akain's sole weakness: Caitlyn DeVries. All she had to do was target the girl and she'd be able to bring Akain to her and when he reached her, she would have her sweet victory at last. Striking from the Shadows Lyli attacked the group a number of times, each time bringing about disastrous results. Her main target was Caitlyn DeVries, knowing that the more Caitlyn was attacked, the more angry and out on control Akain Karna would get. Her first attack was some time after the group had migrated from Nexus Station to the JSI ship, the Guardian. She waited, making an educated guess as to when the group would be the most vulnerable. Because of what she'd done to Akain's mind, she was given a limited ability to track them. Furthermore, she decided that it would be most logical to attack one of the group when they were resting or asleep. Last but not least, her target was Caitlyn, which meant that her target was predetermined. All of these things came together when she was deciding on her plan and strategy for her strike on the group. She attacked Caitlyn when she was getting ready to sleep, after a long day of dealing with Akain. She was able to strike quickly and with a lot of damage, causing confusion within the ranks. To her delight, though she wouldn't know at the time, it also caused further strain between Akain and Caitlyn, as Caitlyn realized that it was Lyli, but didn't tell Akain, opting to tell another padawan that at the time Akain didn't trust. She also went to Renato for help against Lyli, something that upset Akain further. Lyli retreated, knowing that she could bide her time and wait for the next time to strike. She knew that attacking Caitlyn again would be pointless, as the woman was expecting it now. Caitlyn had to feel secure in herself before Lyli could properly hurt her and more importantly, hurt Akain. She didn't know how Renato factored into the picture and had never actually seen him, so it didn't make sense to attack him. That left her actual target. But Lyli didn't attack Akain, rather, she had a conversation with him in her head. She gave some more information as to why she was coming after him, something that was cryptic to Akain. Furthermore, she confirmed the fact that Akain was hopelessly in love with Caitlyn, cementing the fact that the woman was the only weakness he had. He'd do anything to protect her and her slightest injury would bring about great anger in the Nagai. She teased Akain with the notion that Caitlyn didn't care for him, didn't love him. She knew that it was a thought in his mind, since the two of them had never really spoken on it. Finally, her plan's final outcome was decided as Akain affirmed that if Lyli attacked Caitlyn again, he would hunt her down and kill her. Satisfied with how the conversation had gone, Lyli left. She had only one thing left to do before leaving Nexus Station to continue her Master's bidding. She had to have a little conversation with Kalja Leidias. After tracking the Jedi Master for a period of time, Lyli spoke to her through the Force, maintaining her shroud of the Dark side. While she was sure that Kalja wouldn't be able to see through it, Kalja had been trained to do so against someone with far greater skill than that which Lyli possessed. Lyli had been a faceless person in the crowd that Kalja had been walking around on the station with, but when she spoke, Kalja was able to turn around and look directly at her, though the conversation was kept in their respective heads. They spoke for a while, with Kalja questioning why Lyli was attempting to harm her padawan. Lyli gave away nothing, instead giving Kalja the name of a system and a planet where Akain was to go when he was ready to face her. Lyli had Kalja promise that she would relay the information to Akain. Once she had exacted that promise from the Jedi, Lyli was gone. Hauc had a new mission for her, one that she was ready and willing to undertake. The situation with Akain would need some time to stew and she wanted him to use his anger at her to spur forward his training and his descent to the Dark Side. Sage's Destiny Information Coming Soon The Force Force Powers Lyli Var'nio is exceptionally skilled at utilizing the Force to break into other people's minds. It is a particular gift of hers and one of the reasons why she is used by Zohmaj Hauc as an interrogator. She is able to break through people's mental barriers and find the information that she needs. In addition, because of her way with words, she is able to do this to an even greater degree than she would otherwise. Having broken a number of people in the past, Lyli's other great talent is the ability to hide herself. She has successfully been able to hide from any Force user she has ever encountered, with the exception of Kalja Leidias. This moment actually presented her with shock, because it had never happened before. Lightsaber Skills Information Coming Soon Category: Mirrodin